Kirigaya Ryouka
"My talent is something everyone wants." - Ryouka Kirigaya Ryouka 「霧ヶ谷涼香」, also known as Suguhara Keiko, on internet, is one of the three mythical warriors in Celestial Dragon. She is an energetic and outgoing girl who loves spending time with her friends eating pizza and playing video games. Kirigaya spends a lot of time on the internet and playing video games, she also has her own blog where she has multiple followers and works like an electronic teen magazine. Her alter-ego is , the wisdom dragon of Hemi whose theme colour is blue. Basic Information *'Full Name:' Kirigaya Ryouka *'Kanji:' 霧ヶ谷涼香 *'Nicknames/Alias:' Suguhara Keiko (杉原恵子) *'Gender:' female *'Species:' human *'Birthday:' February 26, 2002 *'Age:' 16 *'Birthstone:' Amethyst *'Blood type:' O+ *'Height:' 1. 64 cm *'Weight:' 50 kg *'Hometown:' Mado-machi *'Address': House 13, Winter District, Yuzuki-ku, Mado-machi, Japan. *'Ethnicity:' Japanese Fears and dream Ryouka fears are mainly phobias. Her biggest fear is to become deaf and not be able to listen to her favourite songs again. She also fears high places, lighting, creepypastas and her parents. Her dream biggest dream is to become a D.J. Even if she loves rap, she cannot image herself as a reappear, but can see herself as a great friend of her idols. She is considering become a developer and open her own company. Her parents want her to assume the Kirigaya Pisces, alongside with her brother one day. Hobbies and interest Because of her older brother, Ryouka simply loves rap and learn every single music of her favourite singer, as well as she learned how to do a Spinardi. Ryouka is good at remixing music and knows how to work with editation programs, just like Photoshop or some mix program. She is interested about Internet, and is always connected with the whole world. Besides, she also is interested about videogames and is thinking about become a developer and open her own company that will be biggest and greatest than Google itself. Ryouka also loves the ocean and finds it an amazing thing. Physical Description Ryouka is the tallest in the group, due to her being the oldest. She's also a bit chubby since half of her meals are fried and salty, but she's not overweight. Ryouka has a straight hair that reaches down to her lower-back and is naturally black but was dyed with dark blue paint in the ends of her hair. Her bang is straight and she always wears a black cap with "Rap Lord" written in silver. Her eyes are the same color as the hair. Her casual clothes are a gray sleeveless shirt, a black open flannel shirt with folded sleeve up to the elbow. In order to finish is a dark blue jeans and black sneakers. Her accessories ars only a silver cord with pendant the Lymoe claw. She uses black nail polish which is sometimes blue, after meeting Azure and Lucas, gills began to appear in her neck, that when it stays in land are closed and while in the water they remain open. On her form of Marine Lymoe, her hair grows to the waist and becomes lavender-colored, while the eyes are celestial blue. Her bangs grows too and starts to cover her right eye. Her hair is stylized in a high ponytail held by a black elastic ribbon. Two long strands framed her beautiful face. Her body undergoes some changes during the transformation; her skin becomes a light shade of green, she gains gills and her eyes become catlike. Two scars are present on her shoulders, this was after her first battle. Her Pretty Cure outfit consists of a short, sleeveless navy blue dress whose fabric closely resembles fish scales. A black V-shaped belt has a star-shaped blue gem attached to it and a large black coat sits above the dress. Dark blue pantyhose and black boots complete her clothes. Personality She has a relaxed, cheerful, energetic, friendly and supportive behavior. Kirigaya Ryouka is the youngest daughter of the rich Kirigaya Family, who is best known by the alias Suguhara Keiko. She is cheerful, unashamed, optimistic, and not at all shy, bringing positive contagious energy. Not using suffixes like "-san" or "-sama," Ryouka is seen as rather rude, for not being so formal and treating everyone alike, regardless of her social position, besides she is accustomed to calling swear words, but only when she is angry or alone. Most of the time she spends playing video games or listening to music, and she also solves most of the conflicts through a competition, where losers apologize. Kirigaya is very social and gets along well with everyone, and anyone who does not like her is said to be envious. Having a very good heart, Ryouka is always willing to help people and can not understand who does not care about others. She is also kind and friendly as well as communicative. Ryouka is not very intelligent, although she has a good memory and facility in learning new things, but in compensation to that, she gets along very well with sports and shows herself to be a great athlete. She does not have much humility, being very proud of her abilities and sometimes she boasts of it. Relationships 'Kirigaya Kazuya' Her 16-years-old older twin brother. Kazuya introduced Ryouka to most of his hobbies, such as video games, listening, hanging out with friends and mostly singing. Since when they were children, Kazuya always saw talent in Ryouka and a possible future in music, he then began to pay for singing lessons for her. Ryouka started to get interested in rap early on, and as in the songs she heard there's a lot of dirty/swear words that she repeated, her parents did not like the idea, but Kazuya did not give up and taught her to remix and edit songs, to then censor the bad parts, although this was not very effective. Anyway, Ryouka was always grateful to her brother. 'Miyamoto Akiko and Nishimura Kumiko' Her teammates. Ryouka gets along well with both of them and really enjoys their company. Akiko and Kumiko often do not see Ryouka, mainly because she attends a different school from theirs and also because Ryouka is spending most of her time with other friends. The three agreed that there will be no leader to avoid a possible fight, but usually the one who gives the orders is Charma Balthorn. They nicknamed each other Ibara (Akiko), Diva (Ryouka) and Kiba (Kumiko). 'Lucas Rider' The responsible for her protection. Lucas and Ryouka really get along and he may feel that Ryouka was the warrior sent by Seira from the moment Ryouka helped he to take care of Azure. He enjoys the companionship of Ryouka and the contagious positive energy she passes on to others. Although he knows that she is not his goddess, Luke promised himself the same promise he made to Hemi years ago, which is to protect her until her last day of life. Lucas seems to have a slight fall for Ryouka, but in fact he sees her more like a big sister, then soon was happy to see that the family Kirigaya wanted to adopt him. Lucas always refers to Ryouka as Aohime-san. (Mrs. Blue Princess) Marine Lymoe is Ryouka's alter-ego, the wisdom dragon of Hemi who uses water and electricity-related powers and the main weapon is the Lymoe Claw. In order to transformation, Ryouka needs to be together with Azure and shouts out, "Flames of Wisdom, Burn Out!". As Marine Lymoe, she is allowed to use the powers of Lymoe Claw. The powers of this item are breathe under the water, swim like a fish, control water and create ripples. When she comes in contact with water and has this item, gills that are on her neck open and allow her to breathe while she is on land the gills are closed and look more like a tattoo. Marine Lymoe can also moisten things. Etymology Given name and surname Kirigaya: it means "Misty Valley", as 霧 means "Misty, fog, haze, etc." while 谷 means "valley, vale". Ryouka: The given name was randomly chosen by Smoky because she likes of how the name sounds. 涼 means "Cool" while 香 means "Aroma". Together, it means "Cool Aroma". Her name, Kirigaya Ryouka, means "Cool aroma of misty valley" Nicknames Nayra: The nickname given by Hendatt. Nayra is the aquatic race in Andradia, composted by women and some men. As Cure Lymoe has several characteristics of that race, Hendatt keep calling her like this. Diva: The nickname given by a lot of peoples, but mainly used by Akiko. A diva is a celebrated female singer; a woman of outstanding talent in the world of opera, and by extension in theatre, cinema and popular music. The meaning of diva is closely related to that of prima donna. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diva Aohime-san: The nickname given by Lucas Rider. It literally means Mrs. Blue Princess. Ryo-musume-chi: The nickname used by SmokyQuartz97. Ryo-musume-chi beings to be used as a cute form of call her, "Middle daughter" (中位の娘, Chui no musume). It comes from the term Musume, literally meaning "Daughter" and the kanji 中 - that can't be ready as Chi but Smoky don't cares - literally meaning "middle". Ryo is the short form for her name. Trivia *Ryouka can easily do a Speed flow, just like Eminem in Rap God. *The main inspirations for the appearance of Marine Lymoe were Undyne from Undertale and Cala Maria from Cuphead *Although her memory is good, Ryouka is bad at remembering people's names. That is why she nickname them. *It has already been revealed that Ryouka calls swearing, in episode 2 we can see that it's true. *Ryouka does not like any kind of candy or sweet and her favorite foods are snacks. *Marine Lymoe is the only of the team wearing skirt/dress. *Ryouka is the character with more nicknames, having four instead of three or two. References Category:Celestial Dragon Category:Female Characters Category:Celestial Dragon characters Category:User:SmokyQuartz97